<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Jedi and Self-Preservation by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785785">Of Jedi and Self-Preservation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian'>wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Jedi and a Commander [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Protective clones, The CC Chat cannot be controlled, The Clones are Not Pleased with the Jedi's lack of self preservation instincts, The clones love their Jedi, mostly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody shared what he learned from Quinlan with the other commanders. They aren't pleased at the Jedi's attitudes on self-preservation. So they come up with a plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Jedi and a Commander [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Jedi and Self-Preservation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Ninja/gifts">Art_Ninja</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888407">Emergency Assistance</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian">wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888407">Emergency Assistance</a>, Art said she wanted to see a fic where Cody told the other CCs what Quinlan said. SailorSol chimed in and in fairly short order this was added to my WIP list, lol. Took awhile, but here we are!</p><p>So for easy reference, this is a result of this conversation from the previous fic:<br/>“Is self-preservation something Jedi are taught to avoid?” Cody asked in frustration.</p><p>It was just the three of them in the private room Quinlan had been given so they were comfortable being more relaxed with each other. Cody had taken his helmet off as soon as Quinlan was settled in the room and Obi-Wan was sitting on the edge of his bed.</p><p>“More that we’re taught that sometimes other things will take precedence,” Quinlan explained. “It is possible some of us take it to more of an extreme than our teachers ever intended.”</p><p>Many thanks to EvilKillerPoptarts and Shira for betaing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CWCWCWCWCW</p><p>Cody smiled when he woke and saw both of his Jedi still asleep. He knew for a fact neither of them got enough normally. His only regret was that it took Quinlan getting hurt for them to rest this much. He was on the outside edge, so it was simple enough to extract himself from the bed and head for the fresher. He paused to grab a new set of blacks on the way.</p><p>Obi-Wan had started to stir by the time Cody exited the fresher wearing his armor.</p><p>“Shh. It’s still early. You don’t need to be up yet. I just knew I wouldn’t sleep anymore so I didn’t want to disturb either of you,” Cody said quietly.</p><p>The human Jedi hummed in response and settled back down, turning over to cuddle closer to Quinlan since Cody had gotten out of bed.</p><p>With a smile the clone grabbed his helmet and slipped out of the room.</p><p>CWCWCWCWCW</p><p>After acquiring a cup of caf and a ration bar, Cody settled into his office to work on paperwork for a while. He’d give Obi-Wan and Quinlan at least another hour or two before he went back and made sure they were awake and ready for firstmeal. The first thing in his inbox reminded him about something he wanted to share.</p><p>He opened the Command Chat.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Alert</span>
</p><p>Cody: BOYS. WE HAVE AN ANSWER.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bly: An answer to what??</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: What could possibly warrant all caps first thing in the morning?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: I have confirmed that Jedi are 1,000% taught to prioritize the mission over their own health.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Wolffe: According to who?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: Intel is via my Jedi and my…Jedi Adjacent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: How did you get your boyfriends to admit that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bly: I know Vos was injured. Aayla was concerned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: Vos is recovering. His ship is damaged so he will stay on the <em>Negotiator </em>until repairs are complete.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: My question still stands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: Vos neglected injuries. I asked outright if Jedi are just taught to ignore their self-preservation instincts. Both my Jedi confirmed that basically, yes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: That explains so much about my General.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Grey: But the Jedi are so <em>valuable. </em>Why would they be taught that way?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: Most of them are very selfless.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Wolffe: They haven’t figured out they can’t do anyone any good if they run themselves into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Gree: We need to do more to help them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Doom: Would they accept more help?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: We definitely need to institute mandatory post-battle checkups with the medics for all Jedi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Grey: Would they let us do that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: I would literally pay to watch you tell General Kenobi he had to go to the medic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: You underestimate my ability to be persuasive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Fox: I’m sure you could just threaten to withhold sex. That would probably motivate him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Wolffe: That might work for Cody and Bly, but not the rest of us.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bly: Hey! Leave me out of this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: I don’t know how much luck we’ll have with our generals, but the Padawan Commanders might still be salvageable. They won’t have quite so many bad habits to unlearn.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Gree: Barriss is an excellent Padawan. Very polite and respectful.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: But does she admit it if she’s injured?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Gree: …no.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Doom: Obviously, this is a cultural thing for them. But we might have to protect them from themselves anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bacara: Don’t any of you have a war to be fighting?</p><p>CWCWCWCWCW</p><p>An hour later, Cody returned to Obi-Wan’s quarters. He carefully balanced three trays.</p><p>“Cody! We were just about to come find you,” Quinlan said.</p><p>“No. <em>I </em>was just about to go find Cody. <em>You </em>are not leaving that bed until at least tomorrow,” Obi-Wan disagreed sternly.</p><p>“See what I have to put up with?” The Kiffar said dramatically.</p><p>“Such horror,” the clone deadpanned.</p><p>Obi-Wan took two of the trays and set them down on the desk.</p><p>“Would you care for any tea?” He asked the other two.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Cody said politely.</p><p>“Sure. Provided it’s one of the <em>good </em>kinds,” Quinlan said.</p><p>The human Jedi rolled his eyes before he went about making the tea. Once finished, he brought the cups over.</p><p>Quinlan sat on the bed facing the desk. “Are you always up this early? <em>That </em>eager to run off and bury yourself in endless formwork?”</p><p>Cody snorted. “Hardly eager, but I knew I wasn’t going to fall back asleep. While I would have been fine simply staying in bed, I know my mind can get loud sometimes. I didn’t want to wake either of you. You need to heal, and he never gets enough sleep as it is.”</p><p>The soft, fond looks on their faces made him flush. Something about those looks felt incredibly <em>intimate.</em></p><p>“Always so thoughtful,” Obi-Wan said with a gentle smile. “And he even brought us firstmeal.”</p><p>“We definitely found a good one,” Quinlan said with a grin.</p><p>Cody found himself blushing a bit at that. He liked hearing them say nice things about him.</p><p>They didn’t talk about anything serious while they ate.</p><p>But once they were done, Cody knew it was a good time to bring up his new policy.</p><p>“Given Quinlan’s little…misadventure…we are instituting a new policy. Mandatory post battle or mission medical checkup for all Jedi,” he said bluntly.</p><p>“Wait. Can you actually do that?” The Kiffar asked.</p><p>The human Jedi frowned. “Now, Cody, that’s really not necessary!”</p><p>“I disagree. After what Quin said yesterday, the other commanders and I compared notes. Turns out, Jedi frequently hide injuries. Sometimes it's not a problem. Others, it could easily become a liability in the field. Therefore, mandatory med checks,” Cody said firmly.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s frown deepened. “Most Jedi aren’t going to agree to this.”</p><p>“Some will. Some won’t. I’m hoping you’ll do it, for my sake,” Cody said softly.</p><p>“That’s a low blow,” the redhead said.</p><p>“Playing dirty. I like it,” the Kiffar chimed in.</p><p>“Don’t think you’re exempt just because you don’t have a battalion,” the clone said.</p><p>“Now wait just a minute….”</p><p>“Oh? It was ok for me, but not you?” Obi-Wan asked, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Kark,” Quinlan muttered. “But I don’t exactly go back to the Temple between missions most of the time.”</p><p>“Your ship has a med droid. Use it,” Cody said simply. “We’re not…we don’t want to <em>control </em>any of you. We just are tired of our Jedi neglecting their own wellbeing. The least we can do is make sure you are all getting the medical care you need.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s whole posture softened.</p><p>“I didn’t realize it was bothering all of you so much,” he said quietly.</p><p>“We’ve tried not to be obvious, Obi-Wan, but it really bothers us. <em>Especially </em>the Shinies. So many Shinies go to their commanders fretting about their generals. If you all agree to this, it’ll help. A lot,” the clone explained.</p><p>“It would be terrible of us to refuse,” the human replied, tone thoughtful. “But I have a condition. One I think many of my fellow Jedi will also insist on.”</p><p>“I’m listening,” Cody said.</p><p>“If I must do this, so do you. You matter too,” Obi-Wan said firmly.</p><p>Cody smiled.</p><p>“I accept your terms.” He turned to Quinlan with a raised brow.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll do it.”</p><p>CWCWCWCWCW </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>